


Yes, Dear

by SuccubusKayko



Series: On a Lark [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Compromise, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Humor, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Possibly more eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: Aymeric de Borel and Warrior of Light being precious.Possibly a series of shorts, 'cause why not?





	Yes, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I just love ‘Jim Dear and Darling’ from Lady and the Tramp and wanted an excuse to write something sickeningly sweet like they are. I also hit a wall and/or needed a break from my other WIPs. Namely 'Broken Promises and Consequences', because it deals with some pretty heavy stuff.
> 
> (I also think I promised someone in the comments some tooth rotting fluff?)

 

 

 

“Aymeric,” Shirina stood at his office door, arms crossed over her chest and leveling him with her gravest look of disapproval.

 

He ignored her in favor of the document before him. Or tried to, anyway. He was hyper aware of her presence as he willed his brain to focus on the document before his eyes. Something about a canon that had gone missing at the vigil near Whitebrim. They’d only just managed to reclaim the place and already reports were rolling in about the damages to the fortress and the items that had up and vanished. He wasn’t entirely certain what the Holy See had expected to find, but clearly they’d been thoroughly unimpressed with what they’d discovered.

 

He was easily pulled from the thought by a frustrated huff and the sound of Shirina’s hard-soled boots clacking closer. He looked up to find her standing across from him, her odd colored eyes narrowed in bemused ire. She raised an expectant brow at him, her lips curved into a deep set frown.

 

“Its nearly dawn.”

 

He sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, letting the parchment in his hand settle on the surface of his desk. He brushed the hair from his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and leveled her with his best neutral facade.

 

“The stone vigil is missing a canon,” he said simply.

 

Shirina rolled her eyes and tsked her tongue, “They can get another one.”

 

“Yes, but not without the proper clearance,” he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the pressure behind his eyes, “Which I have to give them.”

 

“ _ So _ , sign it and be done with it.”

 

“There are protocols that must be followed. Requisition forms and the like.”

 

“Do it tomorrow,” her tone was petulant and he could see the effort it took her not to stamp her foot like a child.

 

He did his best not to snap at her, taking a deep, steadying breath to quell the stirring of irritation in his gut, “These things take time. Even if I sign it now, nevermind reading over it to make certain that they are not weaseling something else in, it may well still be months before it gets in their hands unless I send missives to the right people.”

 

“ _ And _ ?”

 

“ _ And _ , that means more paperwork. More time here at my desk. It will never get done at this rate.”

 

“So bring it home with you.”

 

Oversimplifying seemed to be the aim of her game.

 

He let his head fall forward in his hands, pressing his fingers into his temples as the migraine that had been plaguing him all day slowly returned.

 

“We both know that the moment I step through the door, you’ll bully me to bed,” he mumbled, silently praying for patience and knowing that she only meant well, “It will not get done and I will have to worry about it in the morning.”

 

Shirina took in a deep breath and let it out slow. He waited for her next retort, but was surprised when it did not come. Instead, he heard the gentle clack of her heels on the floor as she circled his desk and stepped behind him, her delicate hands finding his shoulders. She gingerly pressed her thumbs into the meat of his shoulders, which drew a small hiss of discomfort from his lips.

 

“How about a compromise,” she sighed, easing the pressure of her hands and kneading at his shoulders a bit more gently, “Tell me what you need to get this done.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but silenced himself as she continued.

 

“I will gather the things you need and I will read them to you while you take a nice hot bath,” he felt her lean forward and press a chaste kiss to the back of his neck, “I promise not to let you sleep until we’ve finished them, then I’ll deliver them myself. How does that sound?”

 

He rolled his tired eyes to look up at the ceiling, “Unnecessary and selfish, if I’m to be frank.” He allowed himself to gradually relax beneath her heavenly fingers, however, enjoying the idea of a warm bath, “But, lovely - if not a bit self-indulgent - if I’m being honest.”

 

“Mmh,” she hummed, circling her thumbs over his shoulders a few more times, before releasing him, “Self-indulgent  _ is _ my middle name.”

 

He chuckled in spite of himself.

 

“Now that  _ that’s _ settled,” she chirped, stepping around his chair and heading towards his office door, “Shall we go?”

 

He shook his head, though he could feel the smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his irritation quickly dissolving into amused frustration.

 

“Yes, dear.”

  
  
  


Shirina  _ did _ gather the documents to bring home, but quickly got frustrated and decided that the Holy See’s idea of protocol was ‘useless nonsense’. She opted instead to have one of her company mates drop off their own ‘personal’ Bertha Canon - and some suspiciously precise number of canon balls - at the vigil via airship the following morning. She claimed ‘problem solved’ and tossed the requisition forms in the hearth as extra kindling before bullying him into bed.

 

She made the point to cross the ‘t’s and dot the ‘i’s to make it official and that seemed to be enough for the House of Lords.

 

It was only later that he found out that the very canon she spoke of was precisely the one that had gone missing in the first place. How she’d come to possess it turned out to be a rather interesting - and frankly hilarious -  story of drunken escapades and took place some months before she’d come to Ishgard.

 

Well before they’d even met, she assured.

 

He decided to keep the knowledge to himself, as it had been returned with little fuss and even less fanfare.

 

_ And perhaps more than a few apologies in the form of intimacy, in entirely inappropriate ways and places, that he later wondered if he should feel guilty for indulging in. _


End file.
